prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC11
is the 11th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 352nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Siren runs off after the Minor Trio denounce her as their leader. Meanwhile, Hibiki and Kanade enter a music contest but need help with Waon to get a piano to perform with. But as it turns out its a trap orchestrated by Bassdrum. As Hibiki and Kanade struggle to fight the Negatone, a mysterious masked Cure appears to save them. Summary One night in the clock tower, Siren was being reprimanded by Mephisto, as Bassdrum told him that she fell for Ouji. She is stripped of her position as leader, and Bassdrum is given the new Leader position, causing him to confidentially proclaim that he had a plan to collect many musical notes at one go. Angered by this, Siren runs off. The next day, the number of buskers around Kanon Town seemed to have increased. Thinking it strange, Hibiki and Kanade were told that there would be a 『''Music Talent Show''』 held in Kanon Town the next day. Hibiki and Kanade decide to attend the show with a piano performance. That night, the girls put all their effort into a special practice session. On the day of the show, a lot of participants gathered in front of the clock tower. Intimidated by the sight of pro players, Hibiki and Kanade decided to just try their best. Higashiyama Seika, who was passing out sweets to the participants in the crowd, also cheers them on. Just then the girls realize they actually do not have a piano to play, but they're in luck when an older man comes by to offer them his. With some help from Waon and some passing friends, the girls are finally ready to begin. The time for the show arrives, and as the clock tower chimed twelve the mechanical doll orchestra appears to play their happy fanfare. However, the music suddenly turned sorrowful and Trio the Minor appear on stage. The 『''Music Talent Show''』 was actually Bassdrum's plan to gather everyone in town so that he could gather a lot of music notes, and after spotting some within a pair of cymbals he transforms them into multiple Negatones. Seeing the townspeople gathered together to have a good time and now in danger, Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cure to defeat the Negatones. However, under the fierce attacks from the two Negatones, Melody and Rhythm could not perform their combination attack and are tossed aside. Bassdrum is unable to find more notes and he orders the Negatones to begin searching. Melody and Rhythm try to stop them but struggle to match their strength. Cornered by the Negatones, Melody and Rhythm are in big trouble when a girl wearing a black mask appears, accompanied by the beautiful sound of a harmonica. With rhythmical movements, the masked girl managed to dodge the Negatones' attacks -to the duo's surprise- and Bassdrum angrily realizes Otokichi had somehow fixed the mechanical doll orchestra, stopping its sorrowful music. The masked girl seals the Negatones away, allowing Melody and Rhythm to defeat them. Fairy Tone Dodory, who was accompanying the masked girl, introduced her as Cure Muse. She declares that she is not their ally, and they take off before the girls can say anything. That night, Bassdrum inquires Siren on her whereabouts that day. When he receives no answer, he grows suspicious. Major Events *Siren lost her position as leader of the Minor Land team, with Bassdrum taking over her position. *Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory are shown for the first time; due to the intentional secrecy of Cure Muse, Dodory speaks "for her". Trivia *"Gyogyogyo" in the episode title comes from the word "gyo", a term which expresses shock. *Otokichi seems have been notified of Cure Muse's appearance, and was able to release the clock tower's mechanical doll orchestra from Bassdrum's spell. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon *Ouji Masamune *Minamino Souta Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪